


A hopping problem

by naruwaifu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bunnies, Fluff, M/M, bunny!mckirk, jim and bones are bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruwaifu/pseuds/naruwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal away mission. Really. Leonard should have known better. Nothing was ever normal when it comes to the USS Enterprise. As a result, he is now a carrot munching rodent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hopping problem

It was a normal away mission. Really. Leonard should have known better. Nothing was ever normal when it comes to the USS Enterprise. As a result, he is now a carrot munching rodent. Who thankfully, could still communicate, but only to other rodents. 

"A rabbit is not a rodent!" Jim huffed in annoyance. 

Whiskers twitching in agitation, Leonard glared at Jim. "I don't give a rat's ass if rabbits are reptiles! For god's sake, Jim, all I want is to be a human again!"

"Bones, do you think that I love being stuck in this form? Of course Spock and the others are trying to find a way to fix all this. I'm sure they'll figure out something sooner or later."

"Could've fooled me, you out of all people would enjoy being a rabbit as you certainly enjoy fucking like one," Leonard muttered under his breath.

Well, apparently rabbits have a better hearing range than human. "Why, Bones, is that an invitation?" Jim asked with his blue eyes shining with mirth.

Boy, was Leonard glad that bunnies couldn't blush. "What? No! You goddamn infant!" Leonard sputtered indignantly. 

If rabbits could smirk, Leonard was damn sure that Jim is smirking the hell out of it. 

His nose twitched in annoyance. "Good night, Jim. I'm going to sleep and hope that this is all a fucking nightmare." He hopped to the corner of the hugeass rodent (rabbit) cage which Spock and his merry band of scientists prepared for the Captain and CMO of USS Enterprise and ignored Jim. 

"But Boooooones," Jim whined. He knew it was hopeless to complain when he saw Bones snoring adorably, even as a bunny. He huffed in annoyance. Placing his blonde head on his front paws, he fell into a deep slumber. 

Leonard woke up with the sight of a light brown furry head nuzzling the side of his own face. "Wait what the fuck is going on," he muttered under his breath. 

Jim opened his eyes and flashed a cheeky grin at Leonard. "Good morning, Bones!" he greeted as he nuzzled Bones' sensitive nose. 

Leonard snapped out of his stupor. "For fuck sake's Jim I will fucking shove my paw inside your mouth and jiggle it inside your trachea or so help me," he snarled. 

"Oh c'mon bones it's a greeting, it's not like I'm going to eat you," Jim waved it off. 

"Well excuse me, peter cotton tail while you just shove your furry face near mine and act all natural while I'm completely losing my shit here. Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a fucking bunny."

"Bones, calm down. You're overreacting."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down you freaking dust bunny. Get off me for gods sake or I'll bite you."

The moment he spoke the words, Leonard regretted it. "Bite me, then," Jim dared him. 

Which is why when Spock and the bridge crew entered the lab, they saw the bunny versions of their Captain and CMO tussling playfully in the cage. 

Jim and Leonard froze when they heard the "awww"s coming from their friends. Especially Chekov, the curly haired navigator stared at them with adoring eyes while Sulu and Uhura smirked wickedly. 

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating," he muttered. 

Leonard started banging his head against the wall of the cage. "Nothing is fascinating about this, you green blooded hobgoblin," he moaned. 

Jim looked alarmed and tried to stop Leonard from killing himself as a rabbit. "Bones, really. Do you have a wish to die and being buried as a rabbit?"

Leonard stopped his ministrations and looked at Spock with a glare that seemed to say "you better have good news, you goddamn robot, or I will claw your eyes out with my paws."

Spock seemed to get the point and calmly spoke about the cure. 

Apparently, the whole rabbit situation is caused by a mysterious plant on the planet they were orbiting. As fate would have it, Jim accidentally fell into a bush of said plant while Leonard dove in to check Jim's injuries. The effect kicked in after a few hours, when Jim and Leonard found themselves as rodents on Leonard's bed. 

"My team took samples of the plant and we are currently working on the cure. By tomorrow, it should be ready. It has 50% chance of working," Spock told the two agitated bunnies. "In the meantime, you are free to hop around and do what rabbits usually do."

Jim was pleased, while Leonard angrily shook his paw. 

"Doctor Mccoy is such a cute fluffy bunny!" squealed Chekov. 

Leonard McCoy is the world's first murderous bunny, if the look in his eyes is any indication. 

When it was just the both of them, Jim huddled close to Leonard and nuzzled his face. Leonard gave up on making it clear that he does not enjoy being nuzzled by a rodent but then again, it's Jim. Jim always gets his way, most of the times. Leonard tried to not ponder about it too much. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Bones?" 

"What if we're stuck in this form? Maybe the hobgoblin's cure didn't work and we'll continue the rest of our lives as bunnies." 

"Have some faith in Spock. Worst case scenario, we're still together, no?"

"Spending the rest of my lives as a goddamn rabbit with a ridiculous man-child-rabbit, hooray."

"You know you love me, Bones."

"Unfortunately, I do. Shut up and sleep."

"Wanna try fucking as rabbits?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jim. I'll eat you."

"With pleasure."

"Jim?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Shut up."

"Love you too."

As long as they're together, they'll be fine, Leonard thought before sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter for the picture of bunny!mckirk. Username is @karlurbun. Hopefully y'all enjoyed this, I had no idea what I was really going with this, but it was so much fun to write this! :-) Greetings.


End file.
